A remote keyless entry system (RKE system) includes a remote device, sometimes called a fob or key fob, used by the vehicle occupant in communication with a base unit embedded in a vehicle. The RKE system's range, i.e., the distance between the fob operated by the vehicle operator and the base unit, is a characteristic of perceived system quality. The system's range varies according to the fob's radio frequency (RF) output power, which is limited by federal regulation.